prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A's Messages in Season 4
Episode 1: 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Sent to Spencer and Mona (also for Hanna, Emily, and Aria): Closed caskeTs keep secreTs. His is open and exposes yours. Kisses, BiTches -A Ashley Marin's phone in Detective Wilden's casket. Sent to Emily (also for Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Mona): A video taken of all five girls when they found Wilden's police car. Sent to all five girls: The truth won't set you free bitches, and I'm going to bury you with it. Kisses -A Episode 2: Turn of the Shoe Sent to Toby: Bet you miss her every day. Kisses – A (With a picture of Marion Cavanaugh attached.) I know what happened 2 ur mom. Bring the lair and u'll know 2. Kisses – A Episode 3: Cat's Cradle Sent to Aria: Cleaning up Rosewood, one mean mommy at a time. Dig we must. Kisses – A Sent to Emily: A picture of Pam Fields behind bars. Episode 4: Face Time Sent to Spencer (also for Aria): Melissa is guilty of plenty but she's not 'A' material. Kisses. Episode 5: Gamma Zeta Die! Sent to Aria: This is just the first taste of my venom. Kisses – A Sent to Spencer (also for Emily): Just a friendly tip. Maybe Hanna and her mom can share a lawyer. Kisses – A Episode 6: Under The Gun Sent to Hanna: You bark, I bite. Say my name, they BOTH get the blame. Kisses – A Sent to the Rosewood Police Department: Want to know what happened to Wilden? Watch this! A video of Red Coat with the Emily mask on holding a sign that reads GUILTY. Episode 7: Crash and Burn, Girl! Sent to Darren Wilden: CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AT OUR LITTLE BARBECUE! Kisses, – A Sent to Emily: You crashed Wilden's. Now I'll make it all come crashing down. Kisses, – A Episode 10: The Mirror Has Three Faces Sent to Toby (also for Spencer): Let The Lamb alone and go for The Lion. Kisses, -A Episode 11: Bring Down The Hoe Sent to Toby (also for Spencer): There's more where this came from. -A Sent to Toby: Palmer's old car: 1071 East Mountain Drive. -A + photo of Palmer's car Episode 12: Now You See Me, Now You Don't Sent to all four girls: Magic 8 Balls with a message on each of the girls Magic 8 Balls: *Sent to Hanna: IF SHE GOES FREE *Sent to Spencer: YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME *Sent to Emily: KISSES *Sent to Aria: A A mini coffin with a Mona doll in it. A magic box that contains a saw that has writing on it. The message was: Watch me make a girl disappear. Kisses, -A Sent to Aria, Hanna and Spencer: Real message: Leger de main. Kisses Bitches, -A. Translation: Sleight of hand. Kisses Bitches, -A Episode 13: Grave New World Sent to TBA: Episode 14: Who's In The Box? Sent to TBA: Episode 15: Love ShAck, Baby Sent to TBA: Episode 16: Close Encounters Sent to TBA: Episode 17: Bite Your Tongue Sent to TBA: Episode 18: Hot for Teacher Sent to TBA: Episode 19: Shadow Play Sent to TBA: Episode 20: Free Fall Sent to TBA: Episode 21: She's Come Undone Sent to TBA: Episode 22: Cover For Me Sent to TBA Other Messages A's Messages in Season 1: A's Messages in Season 2: A's Messages in Season 3: A's Messages in the Books: Category:A's Messages Category:Season 4